


Karma

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Dororo (Anime)
Genre: Caretaking, Drabble, Feeding, Foster Care, Gen, Vaguely depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: It was a cold night, and Juaki clutched the infant closer to his chest.





	Karma

 

Title: Karma

Author _:_  Fenikkusu Ai

Characters: Jukai, Hyakkimaru

Rating: K

Fandom: Dororo

Genre: Drama/Family

Word Count: 213

Summary: It was a cold night, and Juaki clutched the infant closer to his chest.

* * *

Jukai smiled down at the cursed, pathetic child as it nursed from a bowl of milk. Such a strong desire to live, even in its condition. Especially, when it had no eyes. Two black voids in its skull stared straight ahead. Jukai wondered if he saw horrors or infernally ugly spirits. Of course, he couldn't ask. Maybe he saw nothing. He could only hope.

The baby didn't even cry. Jukai doubted that it even could. It didn't even have arms to hold onto anything, even food. What a difficult life it would lead.

Jukai was its only hope. Maybe this would be his most difficult task yet...

The baby stopped suckling, but there was no way to know was asleep or not sighed deeply and laid the bowl aside. Tomorrow was another day after all. It was a cold night, and he clutched the infant closer to his chest. How surreal it was to have a son. After how many fathers he had killed, now he had a baby of his own to take care of. It was his own personal karma.

"Good night," he said softly.

There was no response. Of course, there wouldn't be.

It was almost morning when they both fell asleep.

But, the morning light couldn't erase every shadow.


End file.
